<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безвинные, но виновные by Enco_de_Krev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261098">Безвинные, но виновные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev'>Enco_de_Krev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Mystic, Resurrection, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам заявки с ОЭфеста: «Рокэ находит тело Ричарда вскоре после выстрела и каким-то образом оживляет его. Никаких зомбей, пожалуйста, пусть Ричард вернется обычным человеком».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безвинные, но виновные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Несущественные расхождения с каноничной хронологией, цитаты из «Пламени Этерны». <br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды алвадика. <br/> Бета melissakora</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дороги выходцев темны, как глубокие шахты. Когда холодные пальцы капитана Гастаки до боли стискивают руку, а воздух густеет настолько, что, кажется, еще немного — и кожу с лица сдерет мелкими лоскутами, перед глазами Рокэ вспыхивают синие звезды. «Как сапфиры», — думает он. А ведь точно: однажды Рокэ, тогда еще беззаботный маркиз Алвасете, решил прогуляться на нижнем уровне свободной от каторжан копи, и по всей длине узкой штольни в сколах породы так же плясали синие огоньки. </p><p>Мелькание замедляется, и среди отсветов взор выхватывает первую, вторую, третью сценку. Красноносый толстяк душит девушку в грязном переднике, женщина с лиловым синяком заносит топор над макушкой осоловелого пьянчуги, грабитель чиркает ножом по шее случайного свидетеля. Стены несуществующего туннеля светлеют, становятся прозрачными — видно, конец пути уже близок. Рокэ напоследок оборачивается — любопытство не притупляют даже тоскливые мысли о том, что коптить небо ему осталось недолго, — и кричит: «Стой!», прежде чем успевает толком осознать, что именно разглядел. </p><p>***</p><p>Дороги выходцев страшны в своей непостижимости. Они ведут в будущее и прошлое; разумеется, об этом знает далеко не каждый, но стоит покрепче сдавить горло мертвого проводника и проникновенно пообещать, что развеешь его прах по ветру, как нежить мгновенно идет на уступки и выталкивает тебя на место дурной смерти, которая случилась полтора месяца назад. Вдогонку несется: «Горячий, тебе одному по силам это пережить, а твой дружок, якорь ему в душу, очутится здесь, когда положено». </p><p>Рокэ вываливается на самый край каменистого склона. Удача изменяет ему: рыхлый песок шурша осыпается под сапогом, нога подламывается, и он падает. Кусты с алыми ягодами незрелой калины слишком далеко, гибкие ветки не поймать, а травинки вырываются с корнями, не выдерживая его веса. Рокэ распластывается по откосу, скользит на животе вниз. Будь прокляты шелка! Будь проклята засуха! Быстрый взгляд через плечо подтверждает подозрения — свежая расщелина очень глубока, и выбраться со дна, если, конечно, докатишься туда, не переломав все кости, будет ой как непросто. Рокэ напрягает мышцы, пальцы впиваются в сухую землю, и та будто снисходит к немой мольбе: не иначе как чудом ему удается задержаться на кромке обрыва. </p><p>— Вернемся, похороним по-людски, — доносится из-за полуразрушенной сторожевой башни. Похоже, за время его перебранки с Гастаки солдаты, которых Рокэ заметил над поверженным телом, успели отойти к лошадям. </p><p>«Возвращайтесь, канальи», — в голове крутится дюжина отборных ругательств. Выкормыши Эпинэ! Вот, значит, из-за кого ему придется кидаться в пасть разбуженного Зверя. Леворукий бы побрал всех идиотов, что тянут свои кривые ручонки к жерновам, сотворенным Ушедшими... За поясом — заряженный пистолет, но он сейчас бесполезен. Нога нашаривает выступающий камень, Рокэ опирается на него осторожно, чтобы не выворотить из лунки, и медленно-медленно подтягивается на руках. </p><p>— Падаль, — отвечает кто-то смутно знакомый. — Пусть хоть стервятники наедятся. По коням. Дювье, ты замыкаешь. </p><p>Рокэ упирается в крохкую почву локтями, наваливается грудью, ползет, глотая пыль и обливаясь потом. Выкарабкавшись, он не позволяет себе даже перевести дух. Окделл где-то рядом, Рокэ вскакивает, проламывается сквозь заросли и видит его — багровая клякса на несвежей рубашке, стекленеющие глаза и восковые щеки. Поздно. С такой раной ничего не поделал бы и самый умелый врачеватель. </p><p>— Вечно вам неймется, — бессильный упрек немного успокаивает, но кисти Рокэ все равно мелко дрожат, когда он, присев, щупает пульс и проверяет дыхание. После его пальцев на белой коже остаются грязные следы. — Не смейте умирать, слышите? Упрямец... Нам есть о чем потолковать! </p><p>Четверть часа решили бы все. Вот только их нет. Удача, как всякая шлюха, любит мерзавцев и военных, но Рокэ давно прекратил поддерживать реноме первого и исполнять обязанности второго. Не записывать же в великие злодейства мистерию на суде? А явиться к воротам Бордона и возглавить подготовленный Эмилем штурм — вовсе роль для жадного до славы князька, а не для настоящего полководца. </p><p>— Я прощаю вас, я освобождаю вас от всех клятв, — шепчет Рокэ, не надеясь, что его слова возымеют эффект. Он слишком мало знает о том, что успел натворить Ричард Окделл при жизни, но если есть хотя бы ничтожный шанс успокоить растревоженные Надоры и отвести беду от Олларии, Рокэ будет последним дураком, если им не воспользуется. </p><p>В траве поблескивает оброненный кинжал. Окделл защищался до последнего, точь-в-точь он сам — на Винной. Непрошенные воспоминания о той драке как-то слишком зачастили, и если нынче причина этого ясна, то с чего им было воскресать на бакранской горе перед алтарем козлиного божка и в Багерлее? Рокэ трет виски, забыв о грязи. Да ведь к Премудрой Гарре они с Марселем потащились полтора месяца назад, первого Летних Ветров. Сегодня. Помнится, на крутой тропке, что вела к жилищу старой ведьмы, Рокэ замер, охваченный беспокойством. Чувство смертельной опасности накатило так внезапно, словно в сердце уже летела граненая стрела, острый камень со свистом рассекал воздух, метя в макушку, а предвечная жница, что одинаково сурова и к нищему, и к королю, окинула его безразличным взглядом синих глаз. Это длилось не больше минуты, потом беспокойство ушло так же резко, как и появилось, а теперь выясняется, что оно могло быть и не его вовсе — что это Окделл в свой последний час бездумно дернул за незримую струну, связывающую повелителей и Ракана, то ли прося о помощи, то ли предупреждая, что отныне над миром нависла угроза. Похоже на правду... Но кто же умер тогда, раньше, на следующий день после Зимнего Излома? Или не умер, а отбился, благодаря его, Рокэ, воспоминаниям? Впрочем, до того ли сейчас? </p><p>Осознать, что тысячей хорн к югу ходишь и дышишь еще один ты, с кем придется делить всю меру удачи и природных милостей, — не бог весть какое открытие, но Рокэ застывает, не донеся руку до зазудевшего лба. В мозгу назойливо крутятся картины прошлого. Ландыши и разбитая ваза, кровь и переломленная шпага... Леворукий. Счастье, что ни у кого из родичей Эмильенны не нашлось пистолета, Окделлу повезло куда меньше. Интересно, чувствовали ли они, тогдашние повелители, его боль и страх? Пришли бы на помощь, если бы были рядом? Вряд ли, ведь это они подстроили то злосчастное покушение, хотя, возможно, — только возможно! — позови он, и магия Кэртианы вынудила бы их разделить его бой, потому что сейчас сам Рокэ ощущает, что встал бы плечом к плечу с Окделлом даже после всего, чем ему обязан. Должна же быть тому иная причина, кроме его собственной беспросветной глупости и неумения учиться на ошибках? </p><p>Затылка как будто касается ледяной палец, и Рокэ без раздумий падает, перекатывается, выставляя подобранный кинжал. Рядом неловко плюхается крупная рысь, передние лапы, рыжие в бурых крапинах, разъезжаются, на круглой морде — озадаченность, если это слово, разумеется, можно применить к лесному хищнику. Видимо, пришла на запах крови. Рокэ опускает голову, подтягивает колени к груди, защищая живот и шею; замахивается кинжалом, и рысь отскакивает от летящего в горло клинка. Задние лапы проваливаются в пустоту, зверь отчаянно скребет по осыпающемуся склону, и за миг до падения мутно-зеленые глаза чернеют от ужаса. Через десяток ударов сердца слышен глухой шлепок. Успокаивая дыхание, Рокэ смотрит в ясное небо. </p><p>Что, закатные твари побери, здесь происходит? </p><p>***</p><p>Рокэ оттаскивает Окделла в тень сторожевой башни, наверняка возведенной еще во времена Манлия-Усмирителя варваров, сам приваливается к прогретым камням и сидит так очень долго. В голове пусто, пальцы безотчетно гладят трещины в кладке, замшелые бока округлых валунов, мельчайшие щербинки и сколы. «Зачем вы ползете в Олларию? По чьему приказу, если ваш Повелитель мертв? Чего вы хотите? Неужели мести убийцам? Неужели вы сохранили верность Окделлу даже после того, что случилось в Надоре?» </p><p>На жаре пролитая кровь быстро разлагается, ее запах воистину тошнотворен, но Рокэ — последний человек, который станет морщить нос от духа мертвечины. В нем нет ненависти или злорадства к предателю, есть грусть и предчувствие громадной проблемы. Он опоздал. Больше некому останавливать стронувшуюся лавину. Что теперь делать, кроме самого очевидного? </p><p>Окделл не подает признаков жизни, и на такого его, слабого, побежденного, не выходит сердиться. Рокэ рассматривает ладони, вонзившие кинжал в сердце Катарины, пальцы, подсыпавшие крупинки яда, губы, произнесшие «виновен». Серые глаза приоткрыты, Рокэ привстает и закрывает их. Он был бы рад сказать, что Окделл получил по заслугам, но не может. Не нужно было брать его к себе, поддаваться порыву, называть его имя в теплый весенний полдень. Не нужно было делать еще тысячи вещей. Но он сделал, и теперь единственный выход — подхватить покачнувшуюся твердь мироздания, стать ей опорой за двоих, увести с собой Зверя, даже ценой жизни, отдав последний долг перемолотому проклятием мальчишке. Сюда бы какого-никакого священника, да только где его взять? </p><p>Сухо сглотнув, Рокэ поднимается, обходит земляную площадку между древней стеной и калиновыми кустами. Нога проваливается в кротовью нору, он сгибается, чтобы удержать равновесие. Рядом с лицом из ниоткуда возникает острая ветка, еще немного и она вошла бы в его глазницу, как нож в масло. Сердце гулко екает, на лбу проступает испарина, но Рокэ быстро берет себя в руки. Очередная случайность, едва не ставшая фатальной. Любопытно, а на него-другого, двойника-из-прошлого, тоже сейчас сыплются несчастья? Если да, то большей глупости, чем визит на этот обрыв в неурочный час, Рокэ еще не совершал. Но пока вернуться назад не в его силах, следует позаботиться о насущном. </p><p>Могилу Окделлу можно устроить возле старого фундамента, хотя земля здесь должна быть вся пронизана корнями. Рокэ трогает клеймо вепря на рукояти кинжала — копать больше нечем, бросает взгляд на Окделла... </p><p>Серые глаза опять приоткрыты. </p><p>По спине бегут мурашки, ладонь становится горячей от крови — плохой порез, будет нарывать и гноиться, впрочем — теперь не все ли равно? Рокэ опускается на колени, пристально вглядывается в пустые зрачки, склоняется к самому лицу. Аккуратные ноздри не трепещут, грудь не вздымается, в клетке из ребер не бьется сердце, но гладкая кожа по-прежнему тепла. По белой щеке ползет божья коровка, кто-то другой уже поморщился бы или фыркнул от щекотки, только не Окделл, не юный убитый Окделл. Рокэ сдувает ее. </p><p>— Герцог, если вы меня слышите, самое время подать какой-нибудь знак. Я обещаю не добивать. </p><p>С ветки срывается потревоженная сорока, громко стрекоча и хлопая крыльями. Рокэ ждет, но ответа нет. Наверное, он просто обманывает себя от отчаяния: тепло в мертвом теле сохраняется оттого, что сейчас разгар лета — солнце жарит искромсанные, искореженные Зверем горы, сушит скудную надорскую зелень. Ночью Окделл быстро остынет. Что же, небольшую отсрочку он может себе позволить. </p><p>С гребня стены (взбираясь на которую Рокэ дважды упал, лишь чудом не раскроив себе череп) видна захудалая деревушка — десяток соломенных крыш, тусклый семиугольник на маковке часовни, белые козы посреди заливного луга. Жажда усиливается, а под кожей холодной зыбью пробегает тревога — наверное, именно это чувство гонит неразумных тварей прочь от места грядущей катастрофы. Рокэ спрыгивает вниз, подняв облачка темной пыли. Пожалуй, до вечерней прохлады здесь не усидеть, нужно идти, пока сил еще достает и пока здесь не случился обвал или оползень, а может, еще чего похуже — с нынешним везением Рокэ рассчитывать на благую волю стихий не приходится. </p><p>Идея, как обойтись без ритуального самоубийства, брезжит на кромке сознания. </p><p>Он расстилает плащ, укладывает Окделла на черную подкладку, связывает углы мудреным узлом и закидывает на плечи получившийся вьюк. </p><p>***</p><p>Дышать тяжело, лицо горит, едкий пот быстро высыхает на солнце. Рокэ никогда не жаловался на телесную слабость, но спускаться с горы, неся на себе отнюдь не хрупкого Окделла, та еще задачка. Он часто останавливается в тени молодых дубов, бережно кладет свою ношу на травяной ковер, озирается в поисках ягод, чтобы соком хотя бы немного притупить жажду, но от дикой вишни (в листве которой он едва не наткнулся на осиное гнездо) и дикой смородины (чьи плоды он чуть не спутал с волчьей ягодой) во рту остается лишь вяжущий привкус. На открытой дороге их с Окделлом хорошо видно — простоволосая пастушка долго наблюдает за чужаком со странным свертком на закорках. На миг у Рокэ мелькает мысль заговорить с ней, но для этого пришлось бы сделать слишком большой крюк, а колени и без того уже подгибаются от усталости. </p><p>— Я отец Томас, — на стук из ближайшего обжитого дома выходит священник. Настороженный взгляд быстро подмечает богатую, перепачканную в земле одежду, пистолеты и шпагу у незваного гостя. — Чем могу помочь благородному господину? </p><p>— Мой друг ранен, ему нужен лекарь, — Рокэ напоказ поводит натруженными плечами, отлично понимая, что если в этой дыре и есть кто-то с целительским даром, то он явно выхаживал только захворавшую скотину. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, Окделлу лучше считаться раненым, а не убитым. </p><p>— Увы, — святой отец качает головой. — Была одна знахарка, помилуй Создатель ее душу, да и та ушла со всеми. Люди бегут из этих мест, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос. Как замок герцогский провалился, так и бегут. Из нашей деревни осталось две семьи, самые бедные, кому терять нечего, кроме жизни. </p><p>— Выходит, остановиться есть где? — Рокэ кивает на соседнюю хижину с открытой нараспашку дверью. </p><p>— Располагайте всем нашим добром, как своим, благородный господин, — несмотря на показную вежливость, приязни в голосе святого отца ни на грош. Кэналлийцев здесь не любят, это яснее ясного. Еще не хватало, чтобы по наущению пастыря добрые прихожане устроили охоту на чужака. Рокэ снимает перстень с каплевидным сапфиром, протягивает его на открытой ладони: </p><p>— Не сочтите за труд принять на нужды церкви. </p><p>— Я пришлю к вам ребят натаскать воды и попрошу кого-нибудь из женщин отнести ужин, — отец Томас смягчается и осеняет его благословляющим жестом. </p><p>Хижина совершенно пуста, негде даже присесть, очаг разобран. Видно, после бегства хозяев соседи не постеснялись поживиться брошенным добром. Стены обмазаны глиной, устроить поджог здесь будет непросто. Рокэ опускает Окделла на земляной пол, развязывает узлы, вспарывает рубашку так, чтобы выглядело, будто с раной пытались что-то сделать. Серые глаза опять приоткрыты... </p><p>— Даже после смерти хотите меня переупрямить, — Рокэ снова их закрывает (посиневшие веки удивительно теплы) и выпрямляется. Со двора доносятся мальчишеские голоса. </p><p>Два силуэта заслоняют свет из дверного проема. Сорванцы, на вид не старше шестнадцати, оба пересмеиваются, пихаются плечами и локтями, в крепких руках по полному до краев ведру, вода плещет прозрачными струями на загорелые ноги в дорожной пыли. Поставив ведра в угол, они не уходят. Переминаются, переглядываются, словно бы мысленно препираясь «Давай ты» — «Нет, ты» — «Да с чего это я должен?» — «Тебе надо, ты и давай». </p><p>— А вы к нам откуда? — наконец спрашивает один, выступая вперед. </p><p>Рокэ честно задумывается, пытаясь припомнить ближайший местный городок, но горло сводит от жажды. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на воду и только благодаря этому успевает заметить, как второй мальчишка, исподволь отступивший в тень, кидается на него с ножом. Поймать детский выпад легче легкого, миг — и запястье вывернуто, нож отброшен в сторону, а собственную руку приятно холодит вороненая рукоять. </p><p>— Убирайтесь, не то прострелю животы. Обоим. Умирать будете долго и мучительно. </p><p>Рокэ не считает нужным их наказывать, самое большее — припугнуть. Он уяснил, что расправиться с ним хочет сила, способная подчинять себе людей, животных и даже неодушевленную материю. Получив свободу, мальчишки улепетывают со всех ног, вдали кудахчут испуганные куры. Рокэ черпает студеную воду горстями, пьет, обливаясь; брызгает в лицо. Смачивает губы Окделла, осторожно промывает рану — почему-то это кажется нужным и правильным. Все-таки воспринимать его мертвым никак не выходит. Порез на ладони глухо дергает, живот скручивает от внезапно накатившего голода, а может быть, от того, что принесенная вода не так уж чиста. </p><p>Из проема с низкой притолокой Рокэ смотрит на клонящееся к западу солнце. Через полтора месяца эта деревня исчезнет, а на ее месте проляжет титаническая борозда — след от катящихся к столице камней. Рокэ опирается о косяк. </p><p>Помоги Леворукий до темноты не убиться об некстати подвернувшееся полено, а от гангрены и желудочного расстройства, пожалуй, он и сам не умрет. </p><p>***</p><p>С Окделлом что-то неладно, к ночи это проясняется уже наверняка. Впрочем, может, как раз таки ладно — для покойника он слишком горяч, от кожи буквально пышет жаром, словно он пылает в лихорадке, что было бы вполне объяснимо после ранения, но вызывает уйму вопросов после смерти. Неужели блаженный юноша успел так нагрешить, что на закатный огонь обречена не только его душа, а и бренное тело? Обтирая его смоченным краем плаща, Рокэ разглядывает багровое отверстие между ребер. Нечего и надеяться: пулю не извлечь, даже будь у него целый ящик лекарских инструментов. Битва за жизнь Окделла произойдет на ином поле, если вообще произойдет. </p><p>На исходе дня девушка в домотканом платье приносит свежий хлеб и отварных цыплят («Мясо вам, благородный господин, а бульон — вашему другу»), Рокэ благодарит ее, но не рискует прикасаться к пище: не хватало еще подавиться особо мелкой косточкой, когда до решающего часа осталась самая малость. Под стрекот сверчков и мычание одинокой коровы он ждет, когда местные жители разойдутся по домам, и в самое глухое время между полуночью и рассветом выходит за порог со своей ношей. </p><p>Часовня заперта на засов. Просунув окделловский кинжал между створок, Рокэ приподнимает его, деревянный брусок глухо шлепается на усыпанный соломой пол с той стороны. Внутри затхло, дом божий явно не пользуется популярностью в разгар сезонных работ. Окна из крошечных слюдяных пластинок почти не пропускают лунных лучей, а свет сейчас пригодился бы, ведь Рокэ знает на память лишь избранные цитаты из Эсператии. Рискуя, что огонек в церкви заметит кто-то из страдающих бессонницей крестьян, он зажигает свечу и обыскивает каморку, которая служит сакристией в этом храме. Потрепанный сборник молитв обнаруживается на одной из полок. Ну что же, пора проверить, так ли правдивы россказни серых монахов. </p><p>— Разрушителю... того, что... никогда не являлось на свет... — Рокэ с трудом разбирает поблекшие чернила, от гальтарского он отвык, и на ходу перекручивать текст так, чтобы произносить слова, по смыслу противоположные написанному, поначалу весьма тяжело. — В жестокосердии твоем я разочарован... Отвернись от меня... и обойди своей скверной... прокляни... праздность мою... и отбери скудные корни... </p><p>Рокэ говорит, не заботясь о том, какой бред срывается с губ. Эсператисты верят, что искаженный текст «Создателю всего сущего» привлекает слуг Леворукого — так это или не так, а иного способа связаться с тем, кто однажды спас его от убийц, Рокэ не знает. </p><p>— Разрушителю... </p><p>Во второй раз голос звучит увереннее, эхо отражает его от деревянных стен и низкого потолка, свечной огонек бросает отсветы на побелку. Окделл лежит на первой скамье, большая сломанная кукла с разметавшимися волосами и скрещенными на груди руками. Пламя отражается в приоткрытых глазах, он будто слушает еретическую колыбельную, и в третий раз Рокэ уже обращается прямо к нему: </p><p>— Разрушителю... </p><p>В воздухе растет напряжение, к ночным шумам примешивается утробный гул, который не слышат ушами, а ощущают чем-то под кожей. Тени дрожат, Рокэ безотчетно повышает голос, вглядываясь в темноту. Из-за дверей доносится неясный шум, Рокэ подается вперед, и когда створки с грохотом распахиваются, от резкого сквозняка огонь опадает до зловещей алой точки. </p><p>— Как вы посмели?! Святотатец! — на пороге вырастает силуэт в сутане. Ну до чего же некстати! Пригрозить ему пистолетом? Такой небось не испугается... Оглушить? </p><p>— ...Оскорбляю тебя на заходе и на восходе, забываю в полдень и в полночь, — завершает Рокэ формулу в четвертый раз. Хоть бы все это было не зря. </p><p>От такой наглости отец Томас теряет дар речи: его рот открывается, но оттуда не вылетает ни звука. Однако замешательство длится лишь несколько секунд. </p><p>— Я вижу тебя насквозь, отродье беды! — он простирает вперед руку в обвиняющем жесте и, не иначе от растерянности, тоже переходит на гальтарский. — Ты носишь в себе зло. Покайся! Создатель все про всех знает! От него ничего не скроется! Что бы ни свершил и ни замыслил смертный, если он не открыт Творцу и слугам его, не ждать ему милости за гробом. Все зло на свете от лжи пред лицом Его!</p><p>С каждым выкрикнутым словом светлые глаза делаются все больше, а брови поднимаются все выше. Интересно, при чем тут ложь? И почему уже «ты»? Что он несет? А где призывы к совести или проклятия на голову отступника и осквернителя святыни? Днем отец Томас казался вменяемым, а что теперь? Обезумел от открывшейся картины? Выглядит, во всяком случае, так, будто он и вправду одержим или обращается не к нему, не к Рокэ. Закатные твари, до чего же не хочется убивать... Но иначе ведь этот кликуша перебудит всю деревню, если уже не перебудил такими-то воплями. Рокэ вынимает из-за пояса пистолет, взводит курок. </p><p>— Для Него твоя ложь — шелуха! — продолжает отец Томас, тыча пальцем куда-то между Рокэ и Окделлом. Его ужас слишком силен. Кажется, этот человек, наверняка не произносивший проповеди серьезнее, чем моральное внушение деревенскому пьянице, охотно убежал бы отсюда, но что-то держит его и заставляет говорить. — Твое сердце чернее ночи. Ты — зло и вместилище зла! Ты — проклятье Кэртианы, ты... </p><p>— Молчи! — почти рычит кто-то за спиной Рокэ. </p><p>***</p><p>Он все-таки пришел. </p><p>Высокий, золотоволосый, в черно-красном костюме со старинным мечом на боку — Рокэ даже странно, что при свете единственной свечи он способен разглядеть Леворукого во всех подробностях. Тот стоит, согнувшись, прижав ладони к вискам, точно безумец, охваченный страхом, что его голова расколется надвое. Отец Томас молча оседает на пороге, будто марионетка с перерезанными ниточками. Мертв или в обмороке? Потом, все потом! </p><p>— Уж прости, не знаю, как ты привык, чтобы к тебе обращались, — подавляя трепет, Рокэ коротко кивает на морисский манер. Он до конца не верил, что из этой безумной затеи выйдет толк, и теперь ощущает некую оторопь. — Благодарю, что ответил на зов. Что пришел сам, а не подослал одного из своих слуг. </p><p>— Зов? — Леворукий распрямляется и смотрит на него с тяжелым любопытством. — Я вернулся в Кэртиану по собственному почину. А вы, люди, что же, научились призывать Стражей Заката? </p><p>— Тебя призвал я, — осторожно говорит Рокэ. Понимание, что вселенная устроена совсем не так, как он себе представлял, крошечными молоточками стучится в его разум, но прежние заблуждения обосновались там слишком крепко, чтобы легко от них отречься. — Или же мы оба имеем дело с удивительным совпадением, — добавляет Рокэ невесело. </p><p>— Я помню тебя, — неожиданно сообщает Леворукий. — Ты хорошо дерешься. Что за подонки устроили тогда на тебя засаду? </p><p>— Они уже мертвы, — Рокэ дергает плечом. Вот он — момент! Сердце заходится бешеным стуком, кончики пальцев немеют, наливаются липким холодом. — После нашей встречи мне взбрело в голову изучить медицину, да и на войне много раз доводилось видеть, как быстро умирают с дырками в животе. Ты ведь... воскресил меня тогда? </p><p>Леворукий морщится, поднимает взгляд к темным балкам, но все-таки отвечает: </p><p>— Я заставил самые опасные из твоих ран затянуться и превратил подкожный жир в недостающую кровь. Ничего особенного, мы с братьями всегда так исцеляем друг друга, — последнее он добавляет, очевидно, чтобы избежать ненужных благодарностей, и эта деталь, на первый взгляд совершенно незначительная, говорит о нем очень много. — Жизнь в тебе еще теплилась, несмотря на остановившееся сердце. Я не мог бросить тебя подыхать среди убийц, когда ты сам столько сделал, чтобы вырвать победу из их лап. </p><p>Где-то под сердцем обрывается тревожная нить. Похоже, Леворукий — отнюдь не та всевластная сущность, которая призвана обманом склонять ко злу людские души, как твердят эсператисты; и его помощь в давней драке не должна была оставить на судьбе Рокэ закатное клеймо. Значит, никакого покровительства, кроме того, что дарила Кэртиана, у него нет. И проклятья, кроме того, что три круга назад наложил эпиарх Ринальди, тоже нет. Первая хорошая новость за последние месяцы... Успеет ли он ей порадоваться? </p><p>Разумеется, все это может оказаться ложью, но Рокэ отчего-то верит сказанному беспрекословно. Как бы там ни было, перед ним тот, кто уже однажды совершил невозможное. Рокэ указывает на Окделла и спрашивает с затаенной надеждой: </p><p>— А он? Сможешь воскресить его? </p><p>Леворукий резко выбрасывает ладонь вверх, и со слепящей вспышкой крыша часовни взрывается, разлетаясь во вне осколками черепицы. От неожиданности Рокэ шарахается назад с громким «каррьяра!». Порыв ветра гасит свечу, от удушливой пыли хочется выкашлять все внутренности, на глазах выступают слезы. </p><p>— Еще немного, и потолок обрушился бы, — объясняет Леворукий невозмутимо. — Давай-ка выйдем отсюда. </p><p>— Сегодня мироздание пытается уничтожить меня с завидным упорством, — Рокэ смахивает с лица осевший сор, привычно поднимает Окделла, как сомлевшую девицу, и идет по проходу между скамьями. У дверного проема замедляет шаг, чтобы в темноте не споткнуться об оглушенного священника, и Леворукий мановением ладони убирает того с дороги. </p><p>Они выходят на ночную улицу. В свете молочной луны фигура Леворукого сама начинает источать тусклое мерцание. Даже если бы Рокэ не знал, что перед ним обладатель незаурядных магических способностей, все равно ни за что бы ни спутал его с обычным человеком. </p><p>— Что насчет моего вопроса? — он перехватывает бесчувственное тело поудобнее: русоволосая голова свешивается с локтя, на выгнутой шее проступает острый кадык, а по-окделловски тяжелый подбородок торчит вызывающе, и вместе с тем укоризненно. Взгляд Рокэ задерживается на чертах такого знакомого лица, и в груди щемит больное, тщательно подавляемое весь сегодняшний день. Он мог бы предотвратить эту смерть тысячей разных способов. Значит, она на его совести. </p><p>— Это тело еще живо, хотя я не представляю, как такое возможно, — Леворукий задумчиво ведет кончиками пальцев вокруг отверстия от пули. — Похоже, по части врачевания ты тоже кое на что годишься. Я мог бы исцелить паренька, но, откровенно говоря, не вижу смысла. </p><p>— Его жизнь очень важна для нашего мира, — Рокэ заглядывает в зеленые, по-кошачьи светящиеся глаза. </p><p>— Только ли для вашего мира? — Леворукий насмешливо щурится. </p><p>— Не только, — признает Рокэ. — Если есть что-то, чем я могу заплатить?.. </p><p>— Дело не в цене, — Леворукий отмахивается от его предложения. — В этом теле больше нет души. Одна пустая оболочка. Он будет ходить, дышать, исполнять простейшие приказы, но не более. Тебя это устроит? </p><p>— Мир это устроит, — говорит Рокэ. — Что касается меня... я знаю, где искать его душу. Можно ли ее вернуть обратно? </p><p>— Если ты действительно знаешь, где она может скитаться, — усмехается Леворукий, — заманить ее в прежнее вместилище будет несложно. </p><p>— Тогда оживляй, — говорит Рокэ. </p><p>ЭпилогЭпилог</p><p>— Пора просыпаться, герцог. </p><p>От тихого голоса по коже Ричарда бежит озноб. Он распахивает глаза и видит Алву, который, придерживая его затылок теплой ладонью, подносит к губам серебряный кубок. Перемена между ним прежним, нуждавшимся в помощи Ричарда, и нынешним, совершенно здоровым, слишком резка. Сердце стискивают ледяные обручи, горло сводит от стыда, щеки наливаются жаром. Больше всего на свете хочется отпихнуть Алву от себя, чтобы не ощущать этой заботы, особенно невыносимой от того, кого сам бросил, однако Ричард подавляет первый порыв. Он ошалело моргает, привыкая к яркому свету, пытается что-то спросить, но кромка кубка стукает по зубам, и в рот льется вкуснейшая вода из всех, что ему когда-либо доводилось пробовать. </p><p>Над головой Алвы сияет четырехцветный ореол: пронзительная синева перетекает в холодное серебро, которое растворяется в морской зелени. Круг замыкает вставка солнечного золота. Этот венец — яркий, притягательный, чарующе прекрасный — истинный символ королевской власти, точь-в-точь такой, как Ричард видел на росписи в доме Капуль-Гизайлей. Именно этому образцу подражали ювелиры, тщетно пытаясь отобрать для короны Раканов драгоценные камни с плавно сменяющимися оттенками. </p><p>— Получи-ка! — кричит кто-то рядом. Подметки сапог гулко цокают по камню, что-то противно скрежещет, звуки прокатываются по просторной зале с высокими сводами. На пол влажно шлепается нечто... Ричард вырывается и смотрит через плечо — отрубленная когтистая лапа. Лиловоглазая тварь утробно ревет, и незнакомый воин (тоже с четырехцветным венцом, но значительно тусклее, чем у Алвы), молниеносно подскочив к ней вплотную, перерубает мечом толстую шею. Торжествуя победу, он вскидывает оружие над головой, и на кончике острия вспыхивает лиловый огонек. </p><p>— Пресвятая бездна, — изумленно произносит воин, глядя вверх. — Пресвятая бездна! </p><p>— Что там? — спрашивает Алва над самым ухом, заставляя Ричарда вздрогнуть. </p><p>— Это лиловое пламя, из него можно снова зажечь костры Этерны, — отвечает воин с дрожью в голосе. — Набрать новых братьев... Отстроить цитадель... Дать отпор Чуждому... Пресвятая бездна! Кто бы мог подумать, что я найду искру лилового пламени здесь, в Кэртиане! </p><p>Он оборачивается, достает из-под алой рубашки гроздь амулетов, находит среди них крошечный фиал и с величайшими предосторожностями стряхивает туда огонек со стального лезвия. </p><p>— Выходит, это путешествие принесло пользу нам обоим, — хмыкает Алва. </p><p>Вместо ответа воин поднимает взгляд от нового сокровища и широко улыбается. Брови Ричарда сами ползут на лоб, он пытается вдохнуть, но воздух застряет где-то в горле. Он сипит, дергается, охваченный неописуемым ужасом, и смотрит, смотрит во все глаза. </p><p>— Нет, это не тот, о ком вы подумали, — Алва встряхивает Ричарда так, что у него клацают зубы. — Нет, вы не в Закате. Нет, вы не мертвы. Нет, он просто похож. Да, мы родичи. Остальное я объясню позднее. </p><p>— Я сделал все, что требовалось, и теперь желал бы уйти на Рубеж, — Повелитель Кошек теребит мерцающий лиловым сосуд. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить меня. </p><p>— Возвращайся, когда у вас настанет затишье, — Алва распрямляется, необъяснимо величественный в истрепанном колете и порванной рубашке; протягивает руку, которую охотно пожимают, — в Кэртиане тебе будут рады.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>